Trick Or Treat Chat Files
by Keep-Calm-And-Read-On
Summary: What the main characters from Trick or Treat talk about online. Warning, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf_Effect_01 has entered the chat room.

Werewolf_ Effect_01: Hey Joey-Jo-Jo, when you getting' home? It's your turn to pay for the takeouts.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Oh, hey Sammy, kinda suck at the studio -_- I won't be home anytime soon.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Then who's gonna pay for the food? D:

Blue_Fang_Vamp: God Sammy, there's some 20s in my desk; top drew to the left, knock yourself out.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Thankies :D

Blue_Fang_Vamp: No prob, just save me some ribs ok?

Werewolf_Effect_01: So now that food's covered, why you still at the studio? Your boss is a real slave driver, it's a Saturday night, you should be home drink booze with me! Not working!

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Well, it's nice to feel loved, but I've got to pay for takeouts somehow, hu?

Werewolf_ Effect_01: Yeah, but on a Saturday? Fuck that!

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Well atleast you and Alice and L to keep you company and Terri said that she might join you guys.

Werewolf_ Effect_01: Aww, Terri's coming? It's no fun when you're not there so we can annoy you :3 If you're not there then who can my and Terri annoy?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm sure you'll live one night without bugging me ¬¬

Werewolf_Effect_01: Not sure if I can… I feel myself starting to fade away…

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm sure it's just hunger.

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister has entered the chat room.

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Hey sisters of mine ^^ What's up? :p

Werewolf_Effect_01: Just bitching about how Joey's got to work night T^T

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Hey, kiddo. Yeah, won't be home tonight, sozz :(

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: What? Oh, men that sucks!

Werewolf_Effect_01: Yeah, Joey, that sucks! D: Can't you sneak out like you did last time?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: And break my arm in the fall from my studio window again? Yeah, what a great idea fluffy ¬¬

Werewolf_Effect_01: Only this time I'll have a camera :D

Blue_Fang_Vamp: You suck ¬¬

Tastes_U has entered the chat room.

Tastes_U: What's up bitchs ;P And Alice ^^

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Hi Terri *hug*

Werewolf_Effect_01: Come at me bro ;)

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Funny how me and Sammy are 'bitchs' and Alice is just Alice :P

Tastes_U: Who would call Alice a bitch?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: True.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Hey Terri, did Joey tell you that she's working tonight?

Tastes_U: What? On a Saturday? That's madness! D

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Well, I am, sorry about that guys, but I gotta go back to work now. Talk to you later when I get home?

Tastes_U: So you're leaving the café now?

Werewolf_Effect_01: What?

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: What café?

Tastes_U: Jo's in a café, I saw her with a tea when I walked passed… five minutes ago.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Joey, Y U no says you're in a café?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I have NO idea what you're talking about.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Tell us Joey, Y U in a café?

Tastes_U: Tell us :D

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Plz big sis ^^

Blue_Fang_Vamp: But I'm not in a café!

Tastes_U: Bullshit! I bet you're still there if I walk past again.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm telling you I'm not in a café!

Werewelf_Effect_01: Go and see if she's there Terri :3

Tastes_U: I'm already out the door! :3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: NO!

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Why did you lie?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I didn't!

Werewolf_Effect_01: Then why don't you want Terri going to check if it's you?

Tastes_U: Down the road :3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: But it's not me! Terri! Plz stop!

Tastes_U: Turned the corner :3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Terri, for the love for Jack! Stop!

Werewolf_Effect_01: Just tell us why you're in a café and not at work.

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Plz tell us! You never lied before! :(

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm not lying! I'm in the studio!

Tastes_U: Across the road :3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: FUCK SAKE TERRI, SHUT UP! GO BACK HOME!

Werewolf_Effect_01: Keep walking Terri :3

Tastes_U: Will do :P

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I hate you guys so much -_-

Logic_And_Detection has entered the chat room.

Logic_And_Detection: Hello, it looks like everyone is here. Something I should know?

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Hi hon ^^

Logic_And_Detection: Hello darling, how are things?

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Well….

Werewolf_Effect_01: Joey's lying about being at work, but she's really in a café and Terri's walking over to prove she's lying.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'M NOT LYING, I'M IN THE STUDIO! TERRI GO HOME! NOOOOOOWWWWW! D

Tastes_U: But I'm almost there :3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: TERRI I'M IN THE STUDIO, FOR FUCK'S SAKE LISTEN TO MEH! T^T

Logic_And_Detection: There is never a dull moment is there?

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Nope :)

Logic_And_Detection: May I give some input?

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Sure ^^

Tastes_U: Only two shops away X3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME! NOW! D

Tastes_U: I see you Joey! :D

Blue_Fang_Vamp: ! T^T

Werewelf_Effect_01: See, we all know you're there, now spill the beans D

Logic_And_Detection: I think I know why Jo has chosen to try and deceit you and hide the fact that she is not where she claims to be, at work.

Werewelf_Effect_01: Yeah? Do tell, emo :3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: L, I swear to god!

Logic_And_Detection: It is quite simple really, she is on a date.

Tastes_U: Joey's you god! Get in there! ;)

Werewolf_Effect_01: You slut! Who's the guy! Teeeeeelllllllll us :D Or we'll get emo to tell us, you're choice D

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Wait, L, how did you know she was on a date?

Logic_And_Detection: Exhalent question Alice. Still, very simple really, I hacked her laptop to see if she was still hiding anything that would still tie her to the Kira case, to make sure she was not going to get arrested anytime soon of course. However instead of finding any incriminating evidence I found a few MSN messages.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: YOU HACKED MY LAPTOP? THE KIRA CASE HAS BEEN SLOVED! YOU CAN'T GO LOOKING FOR EVIDENCE ON A SLOVED CASE! WTF L?

Logic_And_Detection: I hacked you to merely make sure that you do not get arrested again…. And to change a few of your user names, as pay back for human blood in my shampoo.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: WHAT? YOU- YOU FREAK! Oh, and the blood thing was meant for Sammy sorry about that XD

Werewolf_Effect_01: WHAT?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: XD

Tastes_U: Hey guys, you won't guy who I've just seen ;)

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Oh, god….

Werewolf_Effect_01: Let me guess…. Acanthus?

Tastes_U: Yep :3 Oh, Sammy, you should see the look on Joey's face, it's priceless XD

Tastes_U: LOL, now she's giving me the bird…

Tastes_U: Now AP's looking where she's pointing….

Tastes_U: Now he's bright red…..

Tastes_U: Now she's red….

Tastes_U: And now they're getting up….

Tastes_U: Oh, shit! They're gonna kill meh!

Tastes_U has left the chat room.

Blue_Fang_Vamp has left the chat room.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Run Terri, rrruuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: OH, GOD, I can't stop laughing! XD

Werewolf_Effect_01: Oh, yes XD I wish there to see the chase XD

Logic_And_Detection: Yes, it has been quite an eventful chat.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Hey guys :D

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Yeah sis?

Logic_And_Detection: Yes, Sammy?

Werewolf_Effect_01: Joey told me where she keeps her cash :3 Who wants to eat out? :D

Logic_And_Detection: You can be so evil sometimes Sammy.

The_Youngest_Crazy_Sister: Yes, very evil XD

Werewolf_Effect_01: Indeed ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Tastes_U has entered the chat room.

Tastes_U: Hey, Joey, you still mad?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm not talking to you. ¬¬

Tastes_U: I'd take that as a yes…..

Tastes_U: Oh, come on Joey, it was kinda funny ^^; no one would have guessed that all of us were really the good guys and we're all laughing about it now…

Blue_Fang_Vamp: ….

Tastes_U: ….?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I can't BELIEVE you made me fight the Hulk, you guys suck…

Tastes_U: What?! Me and Sammy were a little busy with Iron Man and the Captain! Besides, we didn't chose who went after us, Hulk must have had it in for you.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Oh SURE, you two were too busy fighting a rich asshole with a fucking red suit and a solider wearing what looked like some kid's pyjamas while I had to fight a fucking green monster with anger management problems, WHAT A LOVELY DAY OUT FOR ME!

Tastes_U: lol, and you say Bruce has anger management problems :P

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah whatever ¬¬

…..atleast I don't turn green.

Tastes_U: Look, it worked out didn't it? We're all friends now aren't we?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I guess… Bruce still owes me big time, that was my fav hoody T^T

Tastes_U: Yeah and half the town.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah… wonder how they're gonna pay for the damage though :\

Tastes_U: Awkward :\

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yep.

Tastes_U has entered the chat room.

Tastes_U: Joey I got your massages, what's wrong?! D:

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm bored! T^T

Tastes_U: Really? Five missed calls and six tests for 'I'm bored!'?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Oh, and I've being sick in work they sent me home…

Tastes_U: Why say you're bored then you're ill?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: 'Cos I am bored! No one's home, it's just me and my sick bucket X_X

Tastes_U: Ewww, too much o_e

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Sorry, I hate been sick, and what's worse than being sick is when you're sick and no one's there… it makes you feel worse x_x

Tastes_U: Damn, then where is everyone?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Sammy's out with Mousey and I can't get hold of her, and Alice and L are in the human world again… do you know how hard it is trying to call someone outside the door? Pretty damn hard.

Tastes_U: That's what she said :P

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Gah, why did I call you?

Tastes_U: Yeah, why did you call me?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I don't know any more x_x Hey, mind seeing if Becky's free? I could use some healing positions right now…

Tastes_U: You tried calling her?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah, no answer… it's like the universe hates me… T^T

Tastes_U: Or Becky's with a patent.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Or that too…

Tastes_U: Why don't you call AP? :P

Tastes_U: Joey?

Tastes_U: Jo?

Tastes_U: Joseph?

Tastes_U: Jo?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Sorry, just throw up again, what did you say?

Tastes_U: You ok?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah…. Carrots? Why is it always carrots? I haven't had carrots, wtf?

Tastes_U: Gross…

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah, sorry ^^;

Tastes_U: How many times have you been sick?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Today? I think six, why?

Tastes_U: I'll call Becky again, maybe she'll pick up this time…

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah, maybe…

Tastes_U: Maybe you should call AP, y'know, 'cos you're dating and all :P

Blue_Fang_Vamp: We're not…. I'm not … I can't… not really…

Tastes_U: …..?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: We're… not really there yet, I mean… it's only been one date and we were trying to kill you.

Tastes_U: Ok, whatever.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Has Becky picked up yet?

Tastes_U: I'm calling the positions shop maybe she'll answer there.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: ….. Why didn't I think of that?

Tastes_U: You never think clearly when you're ill.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah…

Tastes_U: Ok, she didn't pick up but the shop keeper's getting her on the phone.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: 'K….. I'm gonna go throw up again x_x

Blue_Fang_Vamp has entered the chat room.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Hey, guys, WTF happened last night? I just woke up on a roof!

Werewolf_Effect_01: On a roof?! Dude, you have issues.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm been serous Sammy, I'm on a fucking roof and NO idea where I am! D:

Tastes_U: Well, I'm having problems too! I'm in prison!

Blue_Fang_Vamp: What?!

Werewolf_Effect_01: Dear Jack, Terri, you really know how to have a good time ;P

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Seriously Sammy, seriously? ¬¬ We're in deep shit right now and you're making jokes! I can't find Alice, let alone remember where I last saw her! Infact, I can't remember ANYTHING! D:

Tastes_U: Ok, Joey, calm down, Alice's a smart girl. Plus L might be telepathically connected to her, so there's no need to worry, right?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I guess…

Tastes_U: Good, so… GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PRISON CELL ALREADY! D

Logic_And_Detection has entered the chat room.

Logic_And_Detection: Oh, good, you three are here. I was beginning to worry. Now, where are you so we can collect you.

Werewolf_Effect_01: I'm in the hotel room were I'm MENT to be :P Alice is with you right?

Logic_And_Detection: Correct. When you three started the drinking games we decided to leave.

Tastes_U: Drinking games? But I don't drink O_o'

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Hey L, mind filling us in? 'Cos I don't remember a thing….

Logic_And_Detection: I would like to inform you on the happenings of last night, Jo-Jo-san, but I was not present at the time, so I know as much as you do. Now, many you tell me where you are so we can get the group together and leave. I feel taking on this case was not the best idea.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Really? ¬¬ A murder case in Las Vegas? No fucking shit!

Tastes_U: L, I'm in prison! Help meh! T^T

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I don't really know where I am… I'm on a roof somewhere and it's still kinda… really dark, I think the powers down… Did we cut the power? ….Where the hell am I?

Logic_And_Detection: A power frailer? And it is still dark? That would not be possible; I am looking out the window right now and it is the middle of the day and the city's power is more than functional… I am starting to believe that you are no longer in the city, Jo-Jo-san.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: WHAT?! D:

Tastes_U: Ahhhhh! HAHAHAHAHA! LOL XD

Werewelf_Effect_01: Oh, Joey, next time I'm going on a drunk-trip with you! XD

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Guys, this isn't funny! I don't know where I am! And….. OH JACK! I don't have my necklace! I'm stuck in vamp form! D:

Tastes_U: And? Atleast you can fly, I'm stuck in a prison cell! I can't do shit!

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yeah, I can fly, but when the sun comes up I'm toast! Literally!

Tastes_U: Oh…. Never mind o.o'

Blue_Fang_Vamp: ¬¬

Werewelf_Effect_01: Wait a sec…. Joey said that where she is, where ever that is, it's still dark but it's midday in Vegas, right?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Yes, thank Jack!

Tastes_U: Yeah…?

Logic_And_Detection: Yes, that is correct, Sammy-san.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Then wouldn't that mean she's, maybe, on the other side of the world? Where it's night time whereas right now for us it's day?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: …..…

Oh shit! I'm in shit! TT^TT

Tastes_U: ! ! LAMO! XD

Logic_And_Detection: Very nice deduction, Sammy-san, quiet impressive.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Why thank you ;)

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Guy's, what am I gonna do? What if I can't get back to you? What if the sun finishes me off before I can find you? OH JACK I'M HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN! DX

Werewolf_Effect_01: Joey, snap out of it! I'm in the hotel sweet, remember? All I have to do is go down the hall and regroup with Alice and L. Then we'll bale Terri out of Les Vegas prison and we'll come and find you, ok? Just pull yourself together woman!

Blue_Fang_Vamp: *Breathes* Ok, I'm ok. Thanks for that fluffy :)

Werewolf_Effect_01: On prob ;) Feels good to be the one to make YOU see sense for once XD

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Haha, lol. Well, I needed it, thanks.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Ok, I'm going down the hall to regroup. You two ready, emo?

Logic_And_Detection: Alice is taking a shower right now, however you many still regroup with us, we will just have to wait for her to get ready.

Werewolf_Effect_01: Ok, I'm almost outside to door. Ready or not here I come ;)

Tastes_U: Dear Jack, and Joey says I'm perverted XD

Blue_Fang_Vamp: ….. only you would take that the wrong way -_-'

Tastes_U: :P

Werewolf_Effect_01: Hey, Joey, who's worse me or Terri?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: …

Tastes_U: ….?

Werewolf_Effect_01: Well?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I'm thinking…

…Ummm, I don't know, you're both equally perverted… not to a sick 'get the fuck away from me' level… though you make me wanna fucking shot myself sometimes :\

Tastes_U: Awww, I feel so special! ^^

Werewolf_Effect_01: Yes, I feel loved :D

Logic_And_Detection: Jo-Jo-San, I have spoken to Alice telepathically and since she cannot find her phone at the moment she asked me to ask if you are alright.

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Tell Kiddo I'm fine….On a roof but fine…. Thanks.

…Also I'm hungry... and homesick…. And lonely… mostly hungry…

… I want some tea T^T

Werewolf_Effect_01: You and your tea XD

Tastes_U: You're not gonna be pissy 'cos you haven't had your morning tea are you?

Blue_Fang_Vamp: …. Maybe ¬¬

Tastes_U: …. Don't hulk out Joey! XD

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Whatever, Thor, why don't you just hammer the prison wall down and fly away :T

Tastes_U: 'Cos those assholes took me hammer T^T

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Did they ask you to put the hammer down? :3

Werewolf_Effect_01: NO don't, she loves that hammer!

Tastes_U: YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN, BITCH? D

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Hahahahaha! Damn, we're so immature! I love it! 8D

Tastes_U: Does hulk feel better now? :3

Blue_Fang_Vamp: Fuck off, I punched you ¬¬

Werewolf_Effect_01: Uh oh, she's getting pissy again :3

Tastes_U: HULK SMASH! D

Blue_Fang_Vamp: I hate you two sometimes ¬¬

Tastes_U: Hate you too :P The feeling's mutual :3

Werewolf_Effect_01: No you don't, you love us :D

Blue_Fang_Vamp: … whatever.


End file.
